


What If: Book 1

by ayesir_theflyingcat



Series: What If [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayesir_theflyingcat/pseuds/ayesir_theflyingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Leanne Grey and Carth Onasi, and how their journey pushes them closer together. Will mostly be in Leanne's POV, but will switch occasionally. Disclaimer: I don't own KOTOR, even though I wish I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If: Book 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was playing KOTOR, and the gears in my head started turning. And this is what came out...enjoy!

Leanne

I awoke to a loud noise that sounded suspiciously like an explosion. I pulled my eyes open, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I stood glancing around before the door opened. A guy with silver hair and a blaster in one hand entered, the door shutting behind him.

"We've been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet! The Endar Spire is under attack! Hurry up, we don't have much time!"

"Wait, who are you?" I asked as another explosion rocked the ship.

"I'm Trask Ulgo, ensign with the Republic Fleet. I'm your bunk mate here on the Endar Spire. We work opposite shifts, so that's why you haven't seen me before. Now hurry up, we have to find Bastila! We have to make sure she makes it off the ship alive!" He said, standing near the door.

"Who's Bastila?" I asked, my voice rising.

"Bastila is the commanding officer of the Endar Spire. Well, not an officer really, but she's the one in charge of this mission. One of our primary duties is to guarantee her survival in the event of an enemy attack. You swore an oath just like everyone else on this mission. Now it's time to make good on that oath! I heard what everyone's saying about you: you've explored the farthest reaches of the galaxy; you've visited planets I've never even heard of. People with your skills and abilities are hard to find; it's no wonder the Republic recruited you for this mission. But now's the time to prove yourself! I know you're a scout and not a soldier, but Bastila needs all troops at her side during this attack!"

After he finished speaking, I nodded. "Alright, let's go help Bastila."

"Hurry up and grab your gear. You need to suit up so we can get out of here." Trask said.

I nodded again. I got my clothes out of the footlocker near my bed, going in the bathroom and changing quickly. I came out and grabbed my rifle and sword from the footlocker, looking over at Trask once I'd done so.

"We should stick together; we'll have more success together than alone." Trask said as he opened the door.

Once we stepped outside the door, a small voice came from Trask. He pulled out a small disk, and it spoke.

"This is Carth Onasi, the Sith are threatening to overrun our position. We can't hold out long against their firepower. All hands to the bridge!"

Trask's face was grave as he put his communicator up. "Carth is one of the Republics best pilots. He's seen more combat than the rest of the Endar Spire's crew put together. If he says things are bad, you better believe it. We have to get to the bridge to help defend Bastila."

I tightened my grip on my sword as I nodded. "Let's move out."

Trask opened the door at the end of the hall, just as a Republic soldier was shot. He fell to the floor, and I already knew he was dead.

"These Sith must be the advanced boarding party." Trask said quietly. "Ready?" He asked, pulling his blaster from its holster.

I nodded, readjusting my grip on my sword. We disposed of them quickly, Trask shooting one and while the other was busy trying to fend me off, Trask shot him too.

"I have a feeling that won't be our last battle with the Sith. Come on, let's go." Trask said, nodding at the door down the hall.

We went into the room down the hall, disposing of two more Sith soldiers then looking in the various boxes and crates for anything useful. I found a few medpacs, some credits, and a grenade in one, and in the other were a set of combat armor, and two swords. One was longer than the other, so I stashed my shorter one in my pack, and picked up the longer one.

When we went through the next door, there were some Republic soldiers near the turn, firing at the Sith down the hall. One of the Sith soldiers came up to the turn, only to die in a blast from a grenade another Sith threw.

I peeked around the corner, lobbing the grenade I found earlier towards the five Sith soldiers down the hall. The blast killed all of them, and Trask and I went over, checking to make sure they didn't have anything we could use. The door near the Sith was damaged, a beyond-repair utility droid near it. I went to salvage what parts could be useful, and Trask spoke when I stood. "There was another door around that corner; I don't think it was damaged."

"Ok. Let's move." I said, and we went around the corner and sure enough, the door opened.

On the other side, there was a flash of blue and red before Trask pulled me back. "It's a dark Jedi. This fight is too much for us, we better stay back. All we'd do would get in the way."

We watched the two force-users duel, the dark Jedi landing a few hits on the Jedi before she killed him. Just as the dark Jedi fell, another explosion erupted near her. She fell; obviously her battle with the dark Jedi had almost been too much.

Trask growled, a sound of annoyance coming out of him. "That was one of the Jedi accompanying Bastila. Damn, we could have used her help." Just as Trask finished speaking, two more Sith soldiers came from around the corner. After we had disposed of them, Trask looked at the door ahead.

"This door leads to the bridge. Are you ready?" He asked before he opened the door. "Yeah, let's go." I nodded.

There were two Sith soldiers guarding the door, and there were dead bodies everywhere. Once we killed the guards, Trask spoke.

"Bastila isn't here on the bridge, they must have retreated to the escape pods. We better head that way too. The Sith want Bastila alive, but once she's off the ship there's nothing stopping them from blasting the Endar Spire into galactic dust!"

"Well we better get moving then." I said. We went around to the other door, opening it and going through. Trask held up a hand once we did. "There's something behind here." He said, drawing his own sword as he opened the door across the room. Behind the door, another dark Jedi with a double-bladed lightsaber walked forward.

"Damn, another dark Jedi! I'll try to hold him off; you get to the escape pods!" He said before an explosion sealed the door behind him.

I quickly went through the door that led to the starboard section of the ship, before my communicator beeped.

"This is Carth Onasi. I'm tracking your position through the Endar Spire's life support systems. Bastila's escape pod is away, you're the last surviving crew member of the Endar Spire. I can't wait for you much longer, you have to hurry!"

I pocketed my communicator, rounding the corner. A lone Sith soldier was nearby, and I quickly got rid of him before continuing towards the escape pods. I dealt with two more Sith soldiers in the next room before my communicator beeped again.

"Be careful, there's a whole squad of Sith troopers on the other side of that door. You need to find some way to thin their numbers." Carth told me. "Any bright ideas?" I asked.

"You could reprogram the damaged assault droid, or you could slice into the terminal and use the Endar Spire's security systems against the Sith." Carth said. "Got it." I muttered, checking the nearby footlocker, which had some security spikes and repair parts. I went over to the terminal, deciding this was the safest way to go.

I sliced my way into the system, and then overloaded the power conduit in the next room, effectively killing the squad of Sith soldiers. I went through the door, stepping over the dead Sith soldiers. The one Sith soldier with red armor, obviously the leader of this squad, had a sword in his hand that looked undamaged. Upon closer inspection, I found out it was a vibroblade, and it was better than my longsword. I took it, and then opened the door to the escape pods.

"You made it! There's only one active escape pod left, come on, we can hide out on the planet below!" Carth said, gesturing towards the pods.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm a soldier with the Republic, like you. We're the last two crew members left in the Endar Spire. Bastila's escape pod is already gone, so there's no reason for us to stick around and get shot by the Sith. Now come on, there'll be time for questions later." He said, and I complied, and we quickly got in the escape pod.

Carth pressed a button, and the pod ejected from the ship. We watched as the Endar Spire exploded behind us. When we started entering the planet's atmosphere, the pod was shaking so badly I ended up hitting my head hard enough where I blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's the first chapter. As you can see, I made minor changes to the dialogue, but nothing too big. It still retained the same meaning. The next chapter will be starting Taris, and hopefully I'll be able to split Taris up into 2 or 3 chapters. I am going to include as many of the side quests as I can into the story, and just a warning, in this story, Leanne will be lightside, and she will romance Carth (duh). I've never been one to go down the darkside path. I'm a naturally good person, so it just feels odd if I do that.
> 
> So adios until next time!
> 
> ~Jessica


End file.
